


Suguha's Heritage - Sidestories

by Reality_Deviant



Series: Suguha's Heritage [2]
Category: Rosario + Vampire, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Teen Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: These are Sidestories to Suguha's Heritage fic. They are all canon, though not in chronological order. Small glimpses into side characters and minor event happening at the sides of the main story.
Series: Suguha's Heritage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723330
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Coming for Him

Silica had a plan. first she snuck into her grandma's things, and looked for the voodoo effigies, then she went to the the forbidden books (and why did grandma kept THOSE magazines along with the magic books? silica never blushed so hard in her life before! how could that woman do that? was she a contortionist? weren't humans supposed to be less nimble? it couldn't be good for the spine. but if she imagined Mr. Kirito and herself instead of the man and the woman in that H magazine...)  
  
She shook her head, she needed to focus.  
  
oh-here it was!  
and Just like her grandma, Sando Yukari did at the time, Silica too, decided that to get mister Kirito she will use the undefeatable strategy of using a voodoo doll and cast a love spell on it!  
She was a witch, after all!  
  
*"What do you think , Pina?"  
the black cat put its front paws on its eyes, and meowed piteously, anticipating a disaster. Or just begging for food. Silica was never sure.  
  
  


* * *

Sachi felt slight discomfort. Sachi felt.  
something in it seemed wrong.  
As she tried to rise, she found her hands lacking strength.  
Soon someone carried her, glancing around she was surprised by the sight.  
"Mother? Father? Is-is that really you?"  
both hugged her, crying in relief. something felt strange about it all, though.  
  
"But? how? i remember SAO! was it a dream?"  
"No-that horror really happened, but you are free now, girl!"  
the speaker was a strange man, in even stranger cloths-he looked like so mystic or exorcist. glancing at herself she saw that she was wearing strange cloths.  
and then it came to her-the feeling of her parents hugging her, the cloth on her skin, it all seemed muted for some reason.  
and if sao was real-"But how? the last thing i remember is that we got ambushed in a cave, and then!"  
  
"Yes, you have died, but you are now Jiangshi, and can live again!"  
She wasn't shocked, though she should have been, she wasn't surprised, though she never knew such things to be real before.  
  
Instead she remembered a slight, boy with black hair and sad eyes, who was weird, but held her when she needed it the most.  
 _'I hope you survived SAO, Kirito, that you are still alive-I'm coming for you, and then we can be together finally!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Its revealed that silica called the fairy dragon Pina, after a cat she had at home.


	2. Harem Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another snippet of future scene ,while i work on one of my other fics.

  
It has been years, even decades, since the last time Kurumu and Mizore saw each other. It wasn't that they hated each other-the competition over Tsukune had them cooperation with each other to win against Moka and caused a deep friendship to develop between the two A class Monsters. They became like sisters for each other as time went by.  
  
"I win this time!"  
'This is not a competition!" the cool headed snow woman commented, irritated.  
"I may have lost on Tsukune, but it was MY granddaughter that got Kazuto-kun! This time, i won the fight!"  
  
Kazuto glanced at the younger Yuki-onna, who he first met in the Virtual Reality game, while both were under the all too real threat of death. "Are they always like that?"  
"Unfortunately." Yukari-san answered in embarrassed tone, her own granddaughter nearby, and determinated to remain silent about the scenes her grandmother caused just minutes before.  
  
"This feels rather nostalgic." Ruby-san called from behind him. Kazuto stubbornly didn't turn towards her. her outfit was the kind that would violate ethics code in SAO. or any other game. And from the little he glanced before turning away, she REALLY didn't look even half her age.  
  
  
it wasn't even the worst.  
  
that particular honor went to the man that introduced himself as Tsukune, who patted his back in sympathy and mouthed 'good luck'. Seeing how the grandkids of what was the harem of that man, nearly all of them girls (And one boy) he met through the NervGear, and became friends with, were looking at him, put every survival instinct he retained from SAO on high alert.  
  
A certain smirking rat (Only apparently, what she was, wasn't a rat...) was smirking, mouthing 'run' at him.


	3. Virginity Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Minetaka POV in the close future.

Life took a turn to the strange, for on Minetaka Kirigaya.  
  
he was glad his son (and adoption or no, he considered his blood nephew son) was returned to them from the infernal game that claimed two years of his life. That the boy returned more social, actually had friends and left his room, now was a blessing most welcome.  
  
With his hands holding a tray, he opened the door to the room the kids were at with his foot.  
  
...and nearly dropped the tray he was holding.  
before the man was a scene like from old folklore tales... right out of japan's old myths...or those western fantasy movies...  
  
Kazuto was tied to his bed, like some virgin sacrifice in a satanic ritual, and around him were demonic looking beings- a succubus whose wings spread out, like alarmed cat puffing to look bigger, a red skinned Oni-horn in the middle of forehead and hammer beside her. Alongside them was a Jiangshi while a startled young witch (judging by the hat) was straddling the boy and a what was either a brown tailed kitsune or a very good disguise, was encouraging her.  
  
Swallowing audibly, the man turned aside his eyes, and put the tray with cold drinks on the computer table. "wasn't there one more of you?" he finally asked.  
  
"I'm here." A soft voice spoke from a corner he somehow missed, where a young Yuki-onna was sitting. How had he missed her?  
  
"I brought cold lemonade..." the man awkwardly tried. the awkwardness continued. Despite being the only adult, with the others merely kids, the atmosphere felt oppressive, and he hesitated to anger the monsters that according to legends, would trick and prey on humans. "I'll just leave now, continue your virgin sacrifice..." he finally said, eager to escape the tension, the feeling of having interrupted a pack of lions about to feed.  
  
"Thank you, dad." Sugu cheerfully said to his retreating for.  
Closing the door, he overheard, "You heard the man, prepare to sacrifice your virginity, kirito!"  
  
Minetaka was glad his boy had friends now, but why couldn't the boy meet some human girls? He couldn't help but feel like a zoo worker would, about to enter the predator cages to feed them.


End file.
